My Little Pony: The Newcomer
by JHowlTheBeast
Summary: Hey, I'm Mike Feather, I'm writing this to tell of my story in a new land of talking equestrians. (Note: This is my first story the truth is appreciated.) Hear my tales of adventure, friendship, and a little something more.
1. Chapter 1

**So, how do I start this? Honestly, I have no idea in my entire freakin' head. I guess I'll just start from the beginning. **

**My name is Feather, Mike Feather. I am in a tree. Sorry, do you need me to repeat that? I AM IN A TREE. No, not a tree house. A tree that's been carved out and was turned into a library. Oh, and one more thing. Every living thing i know, is a pony.**

**Yep, ponies. Or PEGASI, or UNICORNS, or the all-powerful ALICORNS. Every day its Friendship, Rainbows, Happiness. And I am fine with that I even watched the show about these, things, when I was younger. If I could only stop thinking about the ones I love.**

**Let me start from the actual beginning. So I just turned 18, and ALL of my friends held me the biggest party ever, considering I was the youngest in the group by date. I had just finished a tropical smoothie that probably had the most sugar you could put in something without getting some kind of condition. I was talking to my friend John, well not talking, more like, half-talking, half-wrestling, third-half, killing each other, cause thats what friends do. **

**So thanks for throwing me this kick-ass rave, dude." I said to him, feeling like the king of the world. "Eh, It was nothing, it only cost like 3,000 bucks."**

**My face just melted. "HOLY SHIT! That much?!" I couldn't even think one of my poorest friends could even HELP get that much money. "Well, when you have basically everyone in town as your friend, it only costs like 20 bucks a person." He said in the most casual voice I had ever heard him in. "How else you think we got the sound system and the frickin' Strobe lights in the pool?" "Oh yeah, I Almost forgot about that...I COMPLETELY FORGOT."**

**I bolted for my room. Crap,crap,crap. I completely forgot about agreeing to jump off my roof into the pool. It was for 50 bucks, it seemed like a good idea at he time. After pretty muck demolishing my room, I finally found my swim trunks, put them on and got to the roof. I was actually kinda sad. The party had lasted for hours, I danced my heart out, and nearly got sick for eating an entire meat lover's pizza. (sorry vegetarians) This was planned to be the 'Plunge into Adulthood'. The dubstep music started. The LED's were ready. I was about to start jumping when it all stopped.**

**What happened? It got real dark, it was 10:00 at night. Suddenly a spotlight appeared. It was pointed to some guy I didn't know. Bitch was stealing my spotlight. He pointed to me, and started speaking in one of those dumb eccentric voices you wanted to mangle until it stopped. "Mike!" Dear God, help me. "I am so happy for you to start your new life!" It hurts my ears so badly. "And So! I have prepared a gift for you as you take the plunge into your new journey!"**

**Whatever, creep. It looked like he was done talking, and the lights and music started up again. This is it. It's time to start my freedom, my independence, and getting out of this one-story house. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" I shouted to the crowd, "This is were I get what I've dreamed of for so long!" I was loving their reactions. "Without you I could have never made it this far! I want to thank my mom for forcing me up in the morning and helping me, and thank my dad for all he's done, as well! Lastly, I want to thank all my friends, without whom I could have never made it this far!" **

**I backed up. Everyone cheered, causing dogs a block or two away to start barking. The bass drop was coming. I had to time this. I started running, dashing, sprinting. I jumped.**

**"FREEDOM!"**

**D-d-d-d-drop the bass! **

***SPLASH!***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Fucking Awesome. I timed it perfectly. I could hear all my friends and family cheering above the water. I guess its time to back up and- wait- I cant move! No matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't budge. I couldn't my breath anymore. "This is where I die," I thought. It literally hurt to much to hold it anymore. I took in a big mouthful of...air?**

**How? I'm still underwater, i can feel it around me, so how am I breathing? Suddenly, the spotlight stealing bitch appeared with me. "You again," I said to him in my most pissed-off voice I could find. "Yes, Hello Mike, its nice to see you." Seriously, what's with this guy? "Who are you?! Let me go!" I screamed at him. "Ah,Ah, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. As for letting you go...I simply can't do that." **

**"Well why the fuck not?!" Screw this guy, Bitches like him don't deserve lives. "Because, as you said, you are starting a new life." **

**"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"**

**"It means you are going somewhere you never had thought you would go" **

**"...And where is that?"**

**"The magical world of Equestria."**

**Equestria, excuse me? Want to run that by me again? Let me think. In my classes, I learned 'equestrian' meant horse-like.**

**And then I remembered.**

**Memories from when I was younger came flooding back to me, I can't believe I watched that show.**

**Wait, so I'm going there? Fuck.**

**"So you've figured it out. With that being said, Im off." And then he just disappeared like, Poof. Suddenly, a green flash of light covered my vision. I could feel myself getting drowsy. Must. Maintain. Consciousness. Come on, you practice this at school. Cant, hold, open, eyes...aw shit.**

**Fucking ow, that hurts.**

**Okay, Mike its time for school, you gotta get up this time. **

**As I slowly lifted my head, sunlight filled my closed eyes. Ok, what? I always keep my blinds shut. So how is there sunlight? I opened my eyes, staring face to face with...a fucking zebra. **

**Well this is gonna be fun.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok...um, wow. This is the most awkward thing ever. I have no idea what to say, staring directly at the...confused?...face of this, thing. Ok memory, get to work. The name was...Zecora, I believe. Hmm, so I guess I should probably introduce my-

"Who are you? And how are you here? We thought your kind has been gone for years." What? Did you say something? Zebra? Huh? Oh, a question. "Well, my name is Mike Feather, and- wait, did you say my kind was gone?!" "Yes, I am afraid this is true. We believe it was from a massive flu."

Oh, my god...no...no,no,no that can't be right. The human race gome extinct? From disease? No, our science is too good for that. No, there has to be more. At least a female!

But...I can't prove it. I'm in fucking Equestria, no humans were mentioned whatsoever in the show. I'm alone. Fuck it, I'm leaving. "I'm sorry Zecora, but I have to go." I said, I just want to be alone. And I almost was. Just as I was almost gone, she called out to me. "Mike! How do you know my name? With your kind, I have not gathered fame."

Aw, shit. I HAD to say her name. I REALLY don't want to explain boring crap right now. My race is gone. Whoever the hell has this book right now SOMEHOW learned my language. I probably fucking taught them. Ugh, but how am I gonna tell her this? 'In my world you are part of young mind's imagination.'? That won't work. With my calculations, there is only one way this will work out. Lie.

"Well, back in my time, we have acquired the ability to see into the future using technology, as well as being able to find out the lives of the inhabitants." I think that was pretty good, I see no flaws whatsoever. "If this is true, then how did you not know of your race's passing? It appears you are very sassy." Wait, sassy? I can't even. Screw trying to make sense out of that, because that was NOT sassy at all. Fine, but the truth better not be a bitch. "Yes that was a lie, but I only told it because, I don't believe any...pony would think of me as normal if I told the truth." I explain. This better work. "Hmm, well I see reason in your actions, as not to give frightened reactions." Heh, good rhyme. Props to you for adding a prefix to make a word rhyme with itself. Now can I GOOO?

"Now, I'm again sorry, but I really have to go." Go, and cry forever possibly. Yeah, I'll just mourn for a while then jump in a river. "No, I forbid. How you got here, I want to know how you did." Ow, ow, fucking ow. That sentence. Guide to Equestria Lesson #1: FUCK GRAMMAR.

But I'm still leaving. "Well, I'm still leaving, I don't have to put up with you." And I shoved her to the ground. Good fucking riddance. I'm getting out of this damn forest. Um...It looks morning, so... WALK TO THE EAST.

Well, this is taking long. Maybe because I'm pratically tiptoeing around branches to avoid making a sound. Really don't want to find that zebra. While I'm walking, I guess I should tell you what I look like, or whatever. I'm 5 foot 8, so I'm pretty tall. I have white skin. My hair is usually BEAUTIFUL. Its halfway down my neck and a dark brown. Using every hair product I know on it makes it gorgeous. Most of the time I'm wearing a gray hoodie with a few skulls and music notes on it here and there. Some blue jeans that are worn-out to hell. And some black sneakers. So I guess that pretty much covers it.

Oh, cool. A clearing.

This is a good place to lie down and just think. My family. My friends. They're gone. By DISEASE for that matter. I thought we could pretty much cure everything except for cancer. And DON'T even tell me that everyone got cancer. That's impossible.

Well, what am I supposed to do? No to living life as usual. Hmm, oh...there's a river, my best option at this point. "Everyone, I'm coming to join you." I mumble aloud. I walk over to the river, and kneel down to look at it. It's pretty shallow, but it will do the job. I stand in the middle of the river, wondering if there is any other choice. There isn't. I start to lie down, and take a breath. I start to cry, and I really CRY. It feels good, to let it out, but I just want it to be over. I hear voices in the distance, but who cares? I can feel myself getting dizzy, its getting harder to hold my breath. I get a headache, and I can feel myself slipping away. The voices are closer. Whatever. They're getting muffled, and I start losing my senses.

Goodbye, World. gg

Author's Note: He's not dead, I just have to think of what to do from here. A new chapter will be up soon, as to not keep you waiting, see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Is this it? Am I dead? I think I am. It's way too bright for me to even open my eyes, and I feel really tired and peaceful. My suspicions were almost confirmed until I heard a weird, little girl voice.

"Well, what is it?" Nope, not dead. They wouldn't have referred to me as an 'it' if I was. "I don't know. I have not heard of these things in my studies." Another? So, I guess those voices I heard at the river...they fucking rescued me. "It just looks weird." Another bitch. This is fucking great. And my brain decides to get up, even though I don't want to.

As I open my eyes, all I see is some more trees, a cloud or two, and the three heads directly nearly blocking my vision. "LOOK IT WOKE UP!" Loud bitch. I literally just went deaf for a second. Ok, so the orange one, I now officially don't like. Then the white one treats me like a rabbit or whatever. "Hey, what are you doing here? Who are you?" And she said it in one of those ways that could piss you of, the 'You're a baby' voice.

"I don't know how I'm here, my name is Mike Feather, and-" "OH, SWEET CELESTIA IT TALKED!" Shut. Up. Please. You interrupted me, just like the bitch that sent me here. I gotta find him... "EXCUSE ME...I was talking, would you politely shut up and let me speak?!" Ha, felt good, for a second, until she made puppy eyes. "Sorry, mister. I was just excited." Shit. I could never withstand the power of puppy eyes, my Number 4 weakness. So I looked away.

"Hey that wasn't nice, being rude to our friend." Um, country one, I don't care. She was ruder than I. "Yeah, well when you meet a new creature, obviously capable of many things, you can't just observe it like a bird in a nest." Everyone, shut up. Even I hardly knew what I said there. "Yeah, well you didn't have to be so mean!" said the white one. "Well, I was talking, and she interrupted me. Period." "Well, gee, mister, I thought you'd be nicer." "Well I can be nice sometimes, along as nobody bothers me." "NoBody? Don't you mean noPony?" Orange one, I thought I told you to shut. The hell. Up.

"I know what I meant," I said, while taking a pair of sunglasses from my pocket and putting them on. Epic. "Oh, well my name's Scootaloo!" I didn't ask for your name, orange bitch. I don't care what your name is, I will now and forever write your name as, orange bitch. "My name's Applebloom!" the country one I could sorta deal with, same with the white"And my name is Sweetie Belle." Wow, formal. My low respect for you has gone up.

"You wanna come to our clubhouse?" Applebloom asked. Little girls' clubhouse? "Um, No thanks." "Aw, please will ya?" fucking puppy eyes again. I'm out. "NOOOOPE!" I got up from the ground and ran as fast as I could. "Wait!" they all called out to me, but I was up and gone.

Well, shit, I ran back to where I woke up in this land, but this time I realized that there was a travel suitcase nearby. It was one of those suitcases that had backpack straps on it. The zebra is probably nearby so I'll open it later. I pick up the bag of whatever and wrap it aroung my shoulders, and dear god, it is heavy. So, I start walking back from the way I came, being sure to avoid the river, and those annoying little ponies, and after 2 fucking hours of walking, I see the edge of the forest.

Fucking ow, bright light. So I get out of that god forsaken forest, and see a cottage. Interaction with others? Maybe later. In the distance I see a small town with a farm on the outskirts. I guess that should be my destination. I sneak by that cottage, because I want some time to think for a little, maybe open this heavy-as-fuck suitcase.

As I walk, the suitcase, was actually starting to weigh me down, so I stopped in place and opened it. The first thing I noticed, no clothes. Fuck. The ones I'm wearing right now are soaked and covered in dirt and shit. The second thing I noticed directly after the first, I'm gonna cry. This thing was filled with old pictures. I literally burst into tears. They're bringing back so many memories. There's one of me and my brother Dave on vacation. We were basically best friends, we did everything together. But never again. There was a picture of my mom, in her bright blue dress. I remember this one, it was taken the day before she died.

I can't take this anymore. I throw the rest of the pictures behind me, I'll probably pick them up later. A little deeper in the bag, I see my phone. I take it and notice there's some scratches on it, probably from all the picture frames. I turn it on, and I'm surprised it still works, it has 65% battery left. I type through my lock screen, and my pages of apps show up. It was right on my page of music. I would play it, but I want to save the power, and I don't have my headphones. I then remembered that my iPhone basically eats power and has already gone down a percent, and turn it off. I'll look through the rest of the suitcase later, because now, theres a yellow pony walking from that cottage, to me.


End file.
